Peacock, Raven, Cat & Lion
by Vyseryx
Summary: When a scene form my Headcanon AU wants to leave my head, it will land somewhere here :3


**A short scene from my Headcanon AU™, where Adrien spends some time with Emily and her friend.**

* * *

 _Fair Game_

Basse-Terre, Guadeloupe; 6 years before "Origins - Part 1"

"MINE!" Adrien shouted jumping over the wave and diving for the ball, floating next to him. He caught it between his arms and disappeared under the water, only to break the surface a meter away.

"Not fair!" The redhaired boy swimming behind him let loose a disappointed cry, seeing the ball in the hands of his year older 'cousin'. "You always win!"

"Tee-hee-hee." Adrien chuckled a little and keeping the ball in one hand, he started clunkily swimming towards the shore. The redhead let his head sink in the sea as he gurgled something unhappily and followed him.

Back at the beach, a woman was sitting on the sand just next to the water observing the two boys carefully. A straw hat was screening her eyes from the scorching sun and kept her long, raven hair from going all over her face, but allowed their waves to fall freely on her back. She rested, supporting her body with one hand, and tapping out the rhythm of a silent song on her leg.

Accompanied by splashes, snorts and rustling sand, two boys came out of the sea. Their hair were dripping with little drops of glittery water as they run hastily to the woman, for Adrien to unceremoniously hand her the ball.

"Again!" he yelled, panting, with a large grin on his face. He was really excited about his seven-in-a-row win streak, though his competitor didn't seem to enjoy it as much. The woman cocked her hat to look into the other boy's violet eyes, the same as hers.

"You sure you don't want a break, Leo?" she asked him. The only thing she got in response was her son's irritated look. Of course - how could she suggest he needed a break, when Adrien was still ready for another round. The woman held back a good-humoured sigh and took the ball. "Okie, dokie then."

She stood up and dusted off her pareo, while the two boys jumped to the line of wet sand just before the water. Ignoring their impatient looks, she raised her hand ceremoniously, doing her best referee impression. "On my mark, gentlemen! Ready… set… GO!"

The woman took a step back, and putting her whole body into it, she hurled the ball into the sea. It landed well away from the shore and beach's peace was once again disturbed as the two boys jumped into the water.

"Margot Lagarde, a professional ball-thrower?" Emily Agreste appeared next to the other woman, with two plastic cups of white wine in her hands and sent her a cheerful look over sunglasses.

Margot snorted and waved her hand in the direction of sea. "It's not like they gave me any choice."

Emily chuckled, slightly tipsy already, and handed one of the cups to Margot, who took it with a thankful nod. Adjusting her pareo, the blonde sat down on the sand next to her friend.

"Which one is that?" Margot moved her glass a little to make wine swirl and then smelled it briefly.

"No idea." Emily shrugged, amused by the critical stare her friend gave her. "It was white and had low number on the label, so I opened it."

"And you brought it in _plastic_..." Margot hid her face in palm and sighed theatrically. "How does anyone believe you're French."

"Tee-hee-hee." Emily was very proud of herself that she could tell white and red wine apart, and she didn't feel like if she needed anything more. So instead of arguing with her friend, who could probably name every vineyard in France, she looked at the two boys racing.

Adrien was a year older and his longer arms and legs were giving him a natural advantage over Leo. Doing an elegant crawl he left the younger boy behind allowing him no opportunity to catch up, and was quickly closing to the ball. But, just as he was an inch away from winning, Margot squinted her eyes and almost unnoticeably tilted her chin. The ball moved out of nowhere, as if poked by an invisible finger, and Adrien's triumphant 'MINE!' was stopped by him unexpectedly diving into the sea empty-handed.

"Oi, thot, you're cheating!" Emily laughed, patting the other woman in the arm.

"Oh, come on!" Margot showed her teeth in large grin of a teen caught int the act. "He doesn't stand a chance against Adrien."

"But life doesn't always have to be fair, my dear" Emily said with her best ancient sage voice raising a finger to add gravity to her words, an effort completely nullified by her amused look.

"You are completely right..." Margot flicked her wrist nonchalantly. This time Adrien's fingers were already touching the ball as it avoided boy by a whisker. It moved closer to Leo, who caught it with a squeal that could wake up the dead. His mother sent Emily a sly smile. "It doesn't."

Agreste looked at her surprised and then burst into laughter.

A moment later Leo jumped out of water. He was literally beaming with satisfaction and held the ball up to the sky, with such a pride on his face as if it was the Holy Grail at least.

"I emerge victorious!" He yelled whole-heartedly.

"You what?" Margot chuckled and pulled her sheepish son into a hug, completely ignoring Emily who put her face in the sand to conceal giggling. Behind raven-haired's back Adrien sent Leo a silly smile, and redhead showed him tongue in response, blushing a little and getting out of his mother's embrace quickly.

"Okay!" Emily finished her wine with a single gulp. She raised her hands above her head and yelled. "Who wants ice-cream now?"

"Me!" Adrien and Leo shouted at the same, completely forgetting about the ball and leaving it on the sand. Margot rolled her eyes and picked it up, alongside with the cup Emily dropped by accident as she failed to stick it behind her pareo. She then started walking quickly after the blonde and the two kids, who were running excited between the woman and the sea, dipping toes in water.

The raven-haired sorceress adjusted her hat and looked at the sun, high up in the sky. There was still a plenty of time they could use of this beautiful day, before they had to return to Paris.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
